


A Day At The Dog Show

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus plans a day of fun. Sirius does not find it to be nearly as fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day At The Dog Show

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"You know, Sirius, I've been thinking about our arrangements here. You've been so bored having to stay here at the cottage, not getting to go out. In addition to driving me absolutely mad, you're starting to wear a path in my carpet from pacing around. So, I've planned a sort of outing for us today." Remus calmly glanced over the edge of his Daily Prophet to see Sirius' wide blue eyes staring at him.

"What kind of 'outing'? You know I can't go where anyone can see me, at least not until I'm officially cleared," Sirius grumbled, smearing marmalade over his toast.

"Oh, this is something special, and I don't think that anyone will even notice you, especially since you're going as Padfoot." Remus nonchalantly flipped through the pages of his paper.

"Oh really? And you don't think that anyone will notice a huge, shaggy black dog that strongly resembles a Grim lumbering along?"

"Not where we're going, no."

Sirius snorted into his cup of rapidly cooling tea. "And just where might that be, if I may ask?"

Remus just smiled that annoying smile, the one that told Sirius that he clearly had something up his sleeve. And, likely something that would not be **nearly** as much fun for Sirius as it would be for Remus.

"Well, you'll find out shortly. Just have to wait until the others get here." Remus rattled his paper, and went back to perusing the next section of the Prophet. "Oh wonderful. Dumbledore's placed another advertisement for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Honestly, I'm beginning to think that position really **is** jinxed."

Sirius, however, did not care to hear about Hogwarts' woes in keeping instructors. "Others? What others? Remus, what the......"

His tirade was interrupted by a knock on the door of the cottage. Sirius jumped from his chair, ready to hide, but Remus waved him aside and went to answer the door. He walked into the small entryway to greet their guests.

"Harry! So good to see you again! And, Ron, Hermione, you as well. Do come in, please." Remus' pleasant voice filled the cottage.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look a bit....green," Remus peered at the slightly ashen face of the girl, who was being supported between the two boys.

"Ughh, there simply **has** to be a better way of travelling than by broom. Really, with all of the things that the magical world can do, you would think that they could find a more modern way of travel."

Ron snickered. "'Mione has never quite gotten the hang of flying. One of the few things you can't learn just by studying about it in books!" He jumped to the side to avoid the punch directed at his arm.

Smiling, Remus steered them toward the kitchen. "Well, it won't be too long before you'll all be old enough to apply for your Apparating license." He patted Hermione's shoulder. "I never was too fond of broomsticks myself. That was more James and Sirius' area of expertise."

They entered the small kitchen, where Sirius swept Harry up in a big bear hug, swinging the young man around like a toddler and ignoring his yelps of protest. He greeted Ron and Hermione in an only slightly more dignified manner, managing to scatter Remus' neatly folded Daily Prophet to the floor in a flutter of paper, along with a basket of freshly baked scones.

"Sirius, really! Stop making such a mess! They aren't little children anymore. As a matter of fact, neither are you, so do try to act your age." Remus tried to maintain a stern face, but Sirius' obvious joy at seeing his godson and the boy's friends made it hard for him to not grin himself.

With a wave of his wand, Sirius cleaned up the mess, then made room at the table for the three teenagers. Remus began pouring tea for their guests, as Sirius inquired about making more breakfast.

"Oh, no, I **really** don't think that would be a good idea," gasped Hermione, who still looked vaguely unsteady. "Just a cup of tea will be fine."

Harry and Ron, being typical teenage boys, eagerly accepted the invitation, so Sirius began cooking more eggs, sausages and toast.

"So," Sirius began as he started tossing sausages into the pan. "What sort of 'outing' are we going to be doing today? Remus was being a right prat, and refused to tell me until you got here."

"Prat? Me?" Remus grinned as he playfully shoved Sirius away from the stove. Familiar with Sirius' prior attempts at cooking, he had no intention of starting the day with a house fire.

"Yes, you. And don't pull that innocent act on us. After all, **you** , dear Moony, were the Marauder who came up with some of the best pranks." Sirius tossed a conspiratory glance over to the teens, nodded toward Remus and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." This caused the eggs on the counter to fly into the air. There they performed a complex little dance around Remus' head as he vainly tried to bat them away while at the same time avoid burning the sausages.

"Sirius! Cut it out! Now!" Remus glared at his black-haired lover who was snickering along with the three teens at the sight of long-suffering Professor Lupin surrounded by dancing eggs.

"Oh, fine. You're no fun." Sirius pretended to pout as he returned the eggs to the counter with a flick of his wand.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And you, Mr. Padfoot, have entirely too much fun. Usually at my expense. Sit down and let me finish cooking in peace. If you can manage to act civilized for a least five minutes, perhaps we'll tell you about this outing you're so keen on about."

Sirius laughed as he sat down at the table. "Well? Come on--don't keep me in suspense. Patience is **not** one of my virtues." At this, Remus nearly dropped the spatula as he snorted with laughter.

"Well," Hermione began, "the Muggle village is having a big show today, and we all thought it might be fun to go out and see it." She glanced disapprovingly over at Harry and Ron, who were about to explode as they tried to contain their mirth. Ron was as red as his hair, and Harry covered his mouth with his hand to avoid spewing tea across the table.

"Show? What kind of show?" Sirius asked, as he stared at the boys, who were both now an interesting shade of scarlet as they fought to maintain control. This was not looking good, he thought to himself.

"It's a show that they have every year at this time," Remus said. "Hermione told me about it, and I thought that it might be just the thing to get us all out and enjoying ourselves. So, I've made all the necessary arrangements. We really should be going soon, actually."

"What. Kind. Of. Show?" Sirius said, looking at each of the grinning faces. He was **really** starting to get a bad feeling about this now.

"Well, it's sort of a.....dog show," Hermione replied quickly, as Harry, Ron and Remus burst into peals of laughter.

"Pardon me? I don't think I heard you right. I thought you said something about a **dog** show." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the four figures who were barely able to maintain their seats for laughing.

"Th....that's quite...right," Remus managed to get out between guffaws. "I've entered 'Padfoot' in the....local...dog show!" He ignored Sirius' look of outraged disbelief as he continued. "Thought it mi....might be a g...good way for us all to enjoy the afternoon!" Remus then gave up trying to speak coherently and dissolved into a fit of laughter, as the three teenagers fought to maintain some semblence of composure.

"I am **not** going to be in any dog show!" Sirius snapped, stomping his foot defiantly in what he hoped was an appropriately outraged gesture. "I don't care if I have to stay in this bloody cottage for the rest of my life, I am **not** going to be paraded about like....like....."

"Like a prize poodle?" offered Ron, as Harry and Remus roared.

"Exactly!" growled Sirius, who by now was about as red as the others, although not from laughter.

"Oh, Padfoot, do try to be a good sport about this," Remus smiled as he tried to compose himself. "It's not as if you haven't done things just as crazy in the past. Look at it as a challenge from one Marauder to another. You've never been one to back down from a challenge. Besides, I can't imagine what James would think if he knew that the infamous prankster Sirius Black was afraid to show up the entire village at the dog show!"

Looking from one gleeful face to the next, Sirius knew that he was outnumbered. Sighing in resignation, he grumbled, "Oh, bloody hell. I'll do it."

As he stalked out of the room, he shot a look at Remus and pointed at him. "You. Will. Pay. For. This," he snapped in a low voice as he walked past his mirthful lover.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Remus replied smugly, with a lewd wink. "I'm definitely counting on it."


	2. Chapter Two

Shortly after the breakfast dishes were cleared and the kitchen tidied, they all made their way down the sunny lane to the village. The three teens kept up a running commentary of the latest Hogwarts gossip as Remus hauled a very reluctant Padfoot along behind him.

Soon the village came into sight, and they walked toward the brightly decorated gate to the fairground.

As they entered the gate, Hermione thought of something. "Remus, how did you get Siri...ummm, Padfoot entered into the show? I mean, they require certain documentation, like pedigrees and registration numbers don't they? And, honestly, he's not really any sort of recognized **breed** , you know."

At that, Padfoot grumbled a bit, but wagged his tail when Hermione scratched his ruff in apology.

Remus smiled as he replied, "Well, I entered him in what's called the Miscellaneous Class. Sort of a mixed bag group for all the dogs that don't really fall into any sort of specific category. As far as papers, well, I sort of conjured some up for him, one might say."

Ron and Harry snickered at the horrified look on Hermione's face. Although she'd become decidedly more relaxed about rule-breaking in the past years, it was still hard for her to condone such a thing as forging official documents.

"Oh, don't worry Hermione," Remus smiled. "It's really all in good fun, and it's not as though I made him out to be some sort of champion or anything. Basically, he now has a fancy name and a number to go along with it. At least for the duration of the show."

This mollified the girl, at least somewhat, and they continued to make their way through the throng, stopping occasionally to admire this dog or that. It was a lovely spring day, and it seemed that most of the village had turned out for the event.

Padfoot appeared to be enjoying himself as he sniffed assorted dogs that they passed. He even managed to get a small boy to share his lolly with him, until the boy's horrified mother noticed and made him throw the confection in the rubbish bin. She dragged him off, muttering angrily about not sharing one's food with a nasty dog.

Soon the rings in which the dogs were to be exhibited came into sight. They stopped beside one to watch the proceedings. A large group of elegant Scottish Deerhounds were being put through their paces, as the judge watched from the centre of the ring.

"What are they waving around in front of those dogs' faces?" asked Ron. "It looks like they're teasing them."

Hermione flipped through the pamphlet that she'd picked up, 'Your Guide To Showing Dogs'. "That's what is called 'baiting', Ron. The handler holds a bit of liver in front of the dog's face to get his attention so that the judge can see the reaction. It says here that they want 'an alert, interested expression'."

Remus had to stifle a laugh. Knowing Sirius' aversion to liver, he could well imagine the kind of expression **that** would get from Padfoot. However, he did have a few ideas about things that he could wave around that **would** tend to get the desired response.

Strolling further along the grounds, they passed a large tent that was filled with assorted tables manned by Muggles wearing brightly coloured aprons. Upon the tables, every breed of dog imaginable was being brushed, combed, clipped, moussed and hairsprayed. The noise from the hairdryers was almost deafening, and the four watched the proceedings avidly.

The combination of dog hair, chalk, powders and various sprays made them sneeze as they wandered amongst the flurry of activity. Ron and Harry kept gawking at the array of beauty products used on the animals.

"Oy, they've even got more junk than Lavender and Parvati carry around with them!" Ron snickered as he pointed to an overflowing bag of bottles, brushes and polishes.

They stopped by one table that boasted a large, regal-looking white Standard Poodle, who was being meticulously clipped by a scowling woman with an equally poufy hair-do. She shot them a haughty glance, then turned her nose up at the sight of a bored Padfoot standing beside Remus.

Harry nudged Remus. "Do you think that we should do something to Padfoot? He doesn't look quite as.....umm, polished as the rest of these dogs."

As Remus looked down at Paddy, he could have sworn that the look in the dog's eyes said if he came even one step towards him with a can of hair spray, he would be losing his hand at the wrist.

"Hmmm, I think not. Perhaps we'd be better off by going with a more...natural look." Remus felt rather than heard the grumble of assent that came from the big dog's throat.

They made their way through the maze of the grooming tent, stopping only momentarily to watch with amusement as a harried-looking young woman wrestled with a frisky male Basenji who did not wish to be chalked. Remus smiled as he noticed that the dog wore a smirk remarkably similar to the one that Padfoot often gave him when doing something he shouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now where have Hermione and Ron gotten off to?" Remus asked Harry as they scanned the crowd. He wasn't entirely sure where they were supposed to be going for the judging, and Hermione had the show catalogue with her.

Harry looked up from where he was scratching Padfoot behind the ears. "Ummm, not sure. Knowing Hermione, she's probably lecturing some poor owner on the history of his dog's breed or something." He grinned up at Remus, who was trying not to laugh at the image of Hermione cornering an unsuspecting handler just as he was about to enter the ring.

At that moment, Hermione and Ron trotted up carrying a small bag.

"Here, you're going to need this," she said as she produced a thin braided leather leash attached to a minute chain collar.

"But I already have a perfectly good leash," Remus protested, holding up the thick black leather leash attached to Padfoot's spike studded collar. He saw no need to mention that these particular items had not exactly been purchased with the dog show in mind.

"No, no--you need a 'show lead'. It's small and thin so that it doesn't detract from the dog while he's in the ring," Hermione explained.

Remus held the narrow strip of leather, looking at it dubiously. Glancing down at the devilish gleam in Padfoot's eyes, he knew that there was no way this slender bit of material was going to control an Animagus who was already displeased at being put on parade anyway.

After Hermione consulted the show catalogue, they made their way to ring five, where the Miscellaneous Class was to be judged. Already, numerous dogs and handlers were beginning to gather around.

Most of the handlers seemed to know each other, and were chatting in lively groups as their dogs amiably nosed one another. Several people looked up to cast doubtful glances at the large, furry black dog that had entered their midst. A few whispered and pointed at Padfoot with snide looks.

"Right friendly lot, aren't they?" commented Ron as he and Harry tried to brush some of the dust off Padfoot's black coat. Hermione pointed to a page in the catalogue as Remus peered over her shoulder.

"It says here that you are number 27, Remus. I think you have to go up to that man at the table to check in and get your number." Hermione nodded toward a small table near the entrance to the ring.

Remus handed Padfoot's leash to Harry and stepped up to the table. Tapping the man on the shoulder, he said "I believe I need number twenty-seven, please."

The man flipped through the booklet, and placed a checkmark beside the name of "Sir Snuffles of GreyWolf" and handed the piece of paper to Remus, along with a couple of rubber bands. Remus carried them back to the little group.

Harry helped to get the number in place on Remus' left arm, all the while listening to Ron loudly complain that a Stick-Tight Charm would be far more reliable than those silly rubber strings. Hermione quickly popped him over the head with her pamphlet, warning him that they were among Muggles and it would hardly be appropriate to wave a wand and start performing charms of any kind.

After slipping the show lead over Padfoot's neck and warning him to behave, Remus led him to the ring to await their moment in the spotlight. Soon, the ring steward called for the Miscellaneous Class to enter the ring in catalogue order. They filed in, and stood in line to await the judge.

Remus noticed that the other dogs were all posed quite beautifully, while Padfoot was sitting sprawled in the dirt and scratching his ear in a most undignified manner. He pulled the lead and managed to get Paddy on his feet. The dog glared at him, but complied.

Once on his feet, Padfoot jumped up and placed his paws squarely on Remus' shoulders, nearly knocking him backwards. Wagging his tail in his most charming manner, he dared Remus to make him behave.

Pushing the dog back to the ground, Remus attempted to get him to stand properly, but Padfoot started licking his ear, which proved most distracting. Trying to ignore the tittering of the other handlers as well as the tongue of his Animagus lover currently lodged in his ear, Remus attempted to get Padfoot into a position similar to the other dogs around him.

"Padfoot, really! Settle down. You are making a nuisance of yourself, not to mention embarrassing me!" Remus snapped as he tried to get Padfoot to keep more than two feet on the ground. He swore that he could see the evil glint in the great black dog's pale eyes, and knew that embarrassing him was exactly what Sirius intended to do. Oh, Sirius was going to get him back for this, one way or another.

It wasn't that he usually minded Sirius' antics, especially in the privacy of their own home. As a matter of fact, Padfoot could always make him laugh as none of the other Marauders ever could. Unfortunately, the twelve years of unjust imprisonment in that despicable fortress had played havoc with Sirius' sense of humour, and he was only now beginning to act more like the Sirius Black that Remus knew and loved. Even though his practical jokes were often at Remus' expense, he was overjoyed to see the spark of the old Sirius returning to those haunted blue eyes.

However, Remus did not particularly care to be made to look foolish and incompetent in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. In his year as a professor at Hogwarts, he'd always attempted to be as professional and unruffled as possible. Not only was Sirius making him look completely undignified in front of his former students, but he was making him look like a complete imbecile to every spectator around the ring. It was not a feeling that he was accustomed to at all.

As he was valiantly trying to wrestle Padfoot into a somewhat dignified pose, a shadow suddenly loomed over them.

"Stack your dog, please," came a chilling voice.

Remus looked up to see a woman who could have been Petunia Dursley's evil grandmother. Tall, thin and bony, she had bluish-white hair piled on top of her head in a knot that only served to make her appear even more severe. Although she was probably eighty years old, her commanding presence belied her somewhat frail appearance as she towered over Remus and his rowdy dog.

"Pardon?"

"I **said** stack your dog. Do it now." The judge's voice could have made even Snape quail, but Remus had no idea what she was talking about. He glanced furtively outside the ring to see Hermione frantically pantomiming how to position a dog for judging.

"Ummm, I'm sorry. This is our first time doing this," Remus began apologizing as he attempted to place Padfoot's feet into position.

"Do tell," she glowered. "I never would have guessed. Hurry up. I don't have time for this nonsense."

Remus gave a quick pinch to Paddy's jaw, letting him know that he'd better behave, starting right now. The dog finally allowed his feet to be placed in the proper position, and Remus stepped back to allow the judge a better look.

She ran her hands over the great black head, feeling the ears and looking at his eyes. As she opened his mouth to check his teeth, Remus prayed that Sirius wouldn't clamp down on the woman's hand. She quickly ran her hands over the shoulders and down the back, checking the bone structure and muscles.

As Remus breathed a sigh of relief that the examination was nearly over, the judge reached under Padfoot and squeezed his testicles. The surprised yelp that issued from the dog caused handlers and dogs alike in the adjoining rings to look over to see the cause of the commotion.

"Get your dog under control, young man. Now!" snapped the judge. Her eyes were flashing, and clearly said that she was in no mood for such ridiculous behaviour.

Remus paled under her steady glare as he extricated the cowering Padfoot from behind his legs. "Sorry, but he was just....surprised, that's all." He managed to get Padfoot back in front of him so that the judge could give him another look. Remus noticed that the dog kept his tail firmly clamped between his legs, presumably to protect his privates from another unwanted assault.

"All right. Take him down and back on the diagonal." At Remus' blank look, the judge sighed in exasperation and pointed to the opposite corner of the ring. "Trot him slow and easy to the corner, and then back here, stopping in front of me."

Remus gathered up the lead, and started to head for the corner of the ring. Padfoot was more than happy to be leaving behind the woman who had just felt him up so rudely in front of everyone. He bolted for the barrier, dragging the surprised Remus along like a ragdoll.

Just as the big dog was about to take a flying leap over the fence, though, Remus managed to jerk the lead, which stopped the animal in mid-leap. He crashed back to the ground with a baleful stare at his indignant handler.

They stared at one another for a moment, then Remus ferociously whispered to the Animagus, "Sirius, settle down **right** **now**. It's almost over. Try to act like a civilized creature for once today, hmmmm?" The dog grumbled low in his throat, letting Remus know in no uncertain terms that it was not **his** fault that they were in this absurd situation.

On the way back to the judge, Sirius decided to pull just as hard as he had before. Remus could hardly keep up and stopped, panting, in front of the judge again.

She lifted a disdainful eyebrow in a manner remarkably similar to Lucius Malfoy's patented look. "Young man, this is neither the Iditarod, nor the draft dog competition. When you are in **my** conformation ring, you will show your dog in an appropriate manner. Take him down and back **again** , and this time do it properly or I shall be forced to excuse you from the ring."

On the second try, Padfoot actually trotted as he was supposed to, although Remus figured it was more because he wanted to be done with it, rather than because he wanted to be cooperative.

Upon their return, the judge ordered Remus to take his dog around the perimeter of the ring. Paddy trotted along, tail waving merrily and tongue lolling to the side, as he played up to the crowd of spectators. Remus relaxed and started to think that perhaps Sirius was getting into the spirit of things, until they rounded the last turn to take their place at the end of the line.

The big dog turned on a burst of speed, catching Remus completely unaware. He galloped past the other dogs and headed straight for the judge.

He charged up to her, reared up on his hind legs and, planting his dusty paws squarely on her shoulders, knocked her to the ground. Looming over the shocked woman, Padfoot merrily gave her a huge, sloppy dog kiss right across the face.

Remus nearly fainted as he stared at the filthy paw prints and dirt that now sullied the woman's formerly pristine white suit. Padfoot sat on his haunches before her and let out a loud "Woof!" as he put on his most adorable look.

The judge picked herself up with as much dignity as she could muster and slowly began wiping the dirt from her clothes as she glared down at the black dog in front of her. His tail was wagging madly, stirring up a cloud of dust and he wore an expression that clearly stated, "Aren't I the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Remus managed to gasp out an apology before he dragged Padfoot to his feet and took his place at the end of the line of dogs. He was sure that any moment the judge would be coming around to tell him to get his ill-trained mongrel out of her ring and never return.

He glanced out of the ring to see Harry, Ron and Hermione all wearing identical expressions of mingled horror and amusement. Harry managed a weak grin as he gave Remus a thumbs-up on the rather interesting performance.

Attempting to get Padfoot to stand still again, Remus noticed the judge walking slowly around the ring. As she vainly tried to push strands of falling hair back into her dishevelled bun, she surveyed the array of dogs before her. Her sharp eyes flicked repeatedly from Padfoot to a big reddish dog further up the line. She walked back and forth down the line of dogs, noting each one in turn.

Finally, she pointed to the large red dog and ordered the handler to the opposite side of the ring. She picked two more dogs from the line, then pointed at Remus and Padfoot.

"Young man, you go up behind the first dog. Now, everyone around the ring once more, please."

Confused, Remus hurried to comply with her orders. He was almost certain that they were going to be dismissed from the ring, but couldn't understand why the reddish dog was there. He and his handler had put on an impeccable performance.

As they circled the ring, Padfoot kept shooting baleful looks at the judge. Remus silently begged him not to cause any more trouble, especially this close to the end of the whole disastrous affair. He just wanted to get home, get a cup of tea and lie down. Or, better yet, a big glass of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey. Maybe he could even perform a Memory Charm on himself. Yes, that would be just the ticket. Just forget the whole wretched day entirely.

So engrossed was he in his plans for trying to banish this mess from his memory forever, Remus barely heard the judge as she called out "One! Two! Three and Four!", pointing to each dog in turn.

He was jolted back into reality by the clapping and cheering of the crowd. Remus snapped his head up just in time to see Hermione squealing gleefully and Harry and Ron slapping each other on the back and giving him a vigourous thumbs-up.

Confused as to what had just happened, Remus began to exit the ring as quickly as possible in order to avoid any more potential embarrassment. The red dog's handler grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in line.

"No, stay here--you just won second place. You've got to get your ribbon," he smiled as he shook Remus' hand.

"Wha....? Second place?" Remus glanced outside the ring again to see the three teenagers nodding, clapping and motioning for him to take Padfoot back into the ring.

He slowly returned to stand in front of the place marker with the big "2" in front of it, still not entirely sure what had just transpired. Padfoot, disappointed at not getting to leave the ring, sat down on his foot with a loud "hummpphh".

The judge handed the blue first place ribbon to the red dog's handler, then turned to look at Remus. Her formerly stern face was now wreathed with humour.

As she handed the red second place ribbon to Remus, the judge smiled and confided, "I could not in good conscience give him first place, considering his behaviour. But, I must say that he certainly made my day with his antics. Be sure to give him an extra special treat tonight when you get back home." She ruffled Padfoot's ears.

Remus had to choke back a laugh as he accepted the red rosette. "Yes, I'm quite sure that he's going to demand a very special treat tonight!" As he led Padfoot from the ring, he swore that the dog's mouth was curled up in an absolutely evil leer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, after dinner had been cooked and eaten, the dishes tidied and goodbyes said, Remus collapsed into his favourite chair. It had been an exhausting day and he was more than ready for a quiet evening with a book and his feet planted firmly upon the ottoman in front of his chair.

Suddenly he noticed that Sirius was nowhere to be found. Strange, considering that all of his actions at the show designed to pay Remus back for humiliating him should have worn him out.

Sighing, Remus began to climb out of his chair to see where Sirius had gotten off to when he heard a noise from their bedroom.

Remus entered the bedroom and was treated to the sight of a naked Sirius standing next to the bed, slowly twirling the show lead and holding his red second place ribbon.

"Turnabout is fair play, Moony. I think it's time for that 'extra special treat' the judge said that I deserved. And, if you're really a bad boy, I might see that you get awarded first place. But, only if you're **really** bad," Sirius said with a leering smirk.

With a grin, Remus stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was going to be a very long night, he was quite certain of that. Pleasurable no doubt, but very long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
